In recent decades, the passenger capacity of vehicles has gained more attention from both customers and car manufacturers. Particularly, the great consumer interest in minivans and sport utility vehicles (SUVs) led to an increased focus on producing vehicles with room for more than five passengers, which is the typical capacity of sedans and larger luxury-level cars. For example, many SUVs offer a third row of seats toward the end of the vehicle, which seats could sometimes be collapsed to make more room for cargo.